idwrevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Transformers: Stormbringer 2
|pages= |isbn= |series=''The Transformers: Stormbringer'' |preceded by=''The Transformers: Stormbringer 1'The Transformers: Stormbringer 1'' |followed by=''The Transformers: Stormbringer 3'The Transformers: Stormbringer 3'' }} Returning to CYBERTRON on a routine science monitoring mission, JETFIRE and the TECHNOBOTS (STRAFE, AFTERBURNER, NOSECONE, SCATTERSHOT and LIGHTSPEED) discover that planet is not quite as abandoned as they thought. The echoes of a thunderous conflict against an unstoppable foe have again grown loud, and the storm is raging again, full force! The Transformers: Stormbringer 2 is the second issue of IDW Publishing's The Transformers: Stormbringer. The issue was published on August 9, 2006. Publisher's Summary In part two of this cosmic epic from Furman and Figueroa, captives of a mysterious cult worship the once and former “weapon of mass destruction” known as THUNDERWING, while OPTIMUS PRIME—the memory of the insane, tormented Decepticon scientist’s last near-apocalyptic rampage still uppermost in his anguished memory—unleashes his own last resort solution—the WRECKERS! Plot Appearances *Nosecone *Override *Pointblank *Roadbuster *Roadgrabber *Ruckus *Sandstorm *Scattershot *Scoop *Searchlight *Skullcruncher *Skullgrin *Springer *Strafe *Sureshot *Thrust *Thunderwing *Topspin *Twin Twist *Whirl |creatures= |events= *Great War |locations= *Cybertron **Luna Two **Thunderhead Pass *Kol system **Varas Centralus *Nebulos *Opulus **Autobot Orbital Command Hub |organizations= *Autobot **Technobots **Wreckers *Decepticon **Decepticon Nebulos Infiltration Unit |species= *Nebulan *Transformer **Cybertronian |vehicles= *Spacecraft **Ark ***''Ark-27'' **Battlecruiser ***''Xantium'' **''Calabi-Yau'' |technology= *Centurion Drones *Foldspace Transition *Polydermal Abrasion Process |miscellanea= *Megacycle *Primacron *Siege Mode }} Notes 'Transformers references' *First appearances of: Backstreet, Broadside, Crankcase, Darkwing, Dogfight, Dreadwind, Roadbuster, Roadgrabber, Ruckus, Sandstorm, Scoop, Skullcruncher, Springer, Sureshot, Thrust, Topspin, Twin Twist, and Whirl. *Nebulos was first introduced as the planet upon which the Transformers learned to binary-bond with Nebulans, leading to the creation of the Headmasters, Targetmasters, and Powermasters. The depiction of the Nebulans as greenskinned with pointed ears is closer to their depiction in The Transformers cartoon than in the comics. *The Wreckers are introduced in this issue. The line-up is almost exactly the same as the original team that debuted in the Marvel UK Transformers story Target: 2006. *Thunderwing's polydermal grafting process is the IDW version of Pretender technology. *Bludgeon's forces are all characters from the Pretender sub-line of Transformers toys. They are all presented here as normal Transformers, but have been redesigned to be a combination of their original robot mode with design elements from their Pretender shells. *Primacron originated in ''The Transformers cartoon episode "Call of the Primatives" as an ancient alien scientist. Here, both Jetfire and Scoop refer to Primacron in a reverent way indicating Primacron is a figure in Cybertronian mythology or religion. *Centurion Drones appear to reference the Centurion droids from The Transformers cartoon episode "The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 1". *Luna Two is first mentioned in this issue, but is parsed as "Lunar Two" by Optimus Prime. Cover gallery Stormbringer 2 Cvr A.jpg|Cover A. Art by Don Figueroa Stormbringer 2 Cvr A Wraparound.jpg|Cover A Wraparound. Art by Don Figueroa Stormbringer 2 Cvr B.jpg|Cover B. Art by Don Figueroa Stormbringer 2 Cvr B Wraparound.jpg|Cover B Wraparound. Art by Don Figueroa Stormbringer 2 CVR-RI.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover. Art by Don Figueroa External links * Notes and references Category:The Transformers: Stormbringer comics